


Chalk (Drabble)

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Chalk, Drabble, F/F, are they dating? are they pining? unclear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Susie and Noelle discuss the taste of chalk.
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Chalk (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> my first drabble! people like those right?  
> this was gonna be a full story but i found the concept too small for that, so I challenged myself to write it as a drabble instead! please enjoy! ^w^

“So...what does it taste like?”  
“What?”  
“Um...chalk.” Noelle gestured to the piece in Susie’s mouth. “Ever since word got out that you eat it, I’ve kinda wondered what it tasted like.”  
“Hm.” Susie thought. “You know, like, PEZ candies? It tastes like those but flavorless.”   
“Oh. Interesting.” Noelle stayed quiet for a moment. Then, Susie spoke.  
“Want to try some?”  
“Oh, uh sure.” Noelle held out her hand, expecting to get a piece. Instead, Susie leaned forward and kissed her lips for a few seconds.  
Both pulled back, faces flushed.  
“...You’re right. It does taste like flavorless PEZ.”


End file.
